


Все профессии важны

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети — найдут вас везде!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все профессии важны

**Author's Note:**

> хронология — третий сезон, четвертая серия

— Дети! Дети, не расходимся! Послушайте меня! К понедельнику подготовьте задание на тему «все профессии важны». Можно написать короткий рассказ, нарисовать что-то или сделать фотографии. Главное — вам нужно рассказать, почему так важно то, чем занимаются ваши родители.  
— Миссис Редклиф! Миссис Редклиф! Мой папа работает в полиции, а меня с собой не берет. Я его не сфотографирую! И рисовать я не умею!  
— И меня тоже! И меня не берет! Только он в магазине работает.  
— Джесси — дурак! Джесси — дурак! Джесси рисовать не умеет!  
— Сама дура! Кристи дура, и рисунки у тебя дурацкие!  
— Дети! Дети, тише! Джейсон Майлз, ты можешь написать рассказ. Алан Бейли, тебя это тоже касается. Джейсон, отдай Кристине ее тетрадь, не надо всем показывать, что она рисовала весь урок. И бить ее не надо! Джейсон!  
— Но, миссис Редклиф…  
— В понедельник, дети! Все задания жду от вас в понедельник.

 

Джесси сосредоточенно размышлял, что взять из холодильника: колу, сок или пончики? В итоге взял все. Чипсы-то Алан еще раньше сам взял. И не поделился — а еще друг называется…  
— Алан, а может, все же что-то напишем? Ну… «мой папа работает в полиции, это очень важно». И про твоего: «мой папа…»… и как там ты говоришь?  
— «…работает в магазине и продает людям радость», — прохрустел чипсами лучший друг. — Только дальше подсобки он меня не пускает. И чего писать-то тогда?  
— Ну… не знаю, — удрученно констатировал Джесси, откручивая и снова закручивая крышку на бутылке с колой. — А может… может… если я скажу своему, что у меня это задание в школе? Папа меня возьмет с собой?  
Приятель молчал и вроде даже чипсы жевать перестал. Зато внимательно разглядывал лежащую на столе вчерашнюю «Гардиан».  
— Слышь, Джесс, а откуда у твоего отца адрес магазина моего предка? Это же его почерк, вот тут, на полях?  
— Не знаю. Папе минут пятнадцать назад звонил инспектор Чандлер, а потом папа ушел.  
— Дже-е-есс… — тому показалась, что от азарта приятель даже заикаться начал. — А может, твой предок решил зайти в магазин к моему? А тебе же подарили фотик!  
— Папа говорит, я уже хорошо фотографирую, — выпятил тощую грудь Джесси, начиная понимать, к чему ведет Алан.  
— Тогда щелкнешь моего прямо из подсобки! Я покажу, где можно спрятаться — так, чтобы и вывеску видно было! И ты сфотографируешь своего! И писать ничего не надо — у нас же будут фотки «мой папа на работе»!

 

— Мой папа работает в полиции. Это очень важная работа. Она помогает узнать много новых людей и посетить много новых мест!  
Джесси совершенно искренне считал, что снимок папы и инспектора Чандлера, заходящих в дверь под вывеской «Privat Shop» — лучшая фотография в его жизни. Ну, во всяком случае, за то время, что прошло с его восьмого дня рождения — уж точно лучшая. И свет, и резкость — все вышло идеально, как папа показывал! Жаль, что другая, где он, рядом с инспектором Чандлером, трогает кожаные трусы — совсем как у Супермена или Человека-паука, только черные! — вышла чуть-чуть нерезкой. Ее Джесси снимал из подсобки.  
Зато фотка, где отец Алана улыбается инспектору Чандлеру и папе и отдает им пакет с покупкой, тоже получилась замечательно. Недаром же Алан говорит, что его папа «продает людям радость».  
Миссис Редклиф только почему-то раскашлялась, сказала — «атмосферно», и попросила не вывешивать. Но Джесси все равно прикрепил все три фото на доску, прямо по центру.  
Для атмосферы!


End file.
